


Headcanons: Noctis Falling for a Childhood Friend

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A Tumblr request: Hii! I'd like to request headcanons for Noctis falling for a really close friend that he's know literally since they were in diapers. But his feelings grow stronger while the roadtrip to altissia. Have a good day/night 💙





	Headcanons: Noctis Falling for a Childhood Friend

  * He’s known you for a long time, and has felt something equivalent to puppy love for you throughout middle and high school
  * But, when he grows into an adult he begins to get more conflicted about his feelings.
  * I mean, here’s this attractive person who he’s been friends with for years and has been very comfortable with and affectionate with, and now he’s not sure if he loves them as more than a friend, or if the line between friendship and romance has been so unbelievably blurred that it’s indistinguishable
  * However, when he makes up his mind about his feelings, he becomes a total mess of how to show them
  * _> C:\Users\Noctis\Program Files\Awkward Tsundere Prince v8.30>start_
  * (That’s nerd for he becomes an awkward dork)
  * He’s popping by your place unannounced with fun gifts, taking you out to really nice dinners, inviting you to royal functions, etc.
  * When the guys tease him about it, he’s in major denial to them about his feelings, but deep down he’s all fuzzy cause ‘ _wow here’s this person I really care for and other people know i care for life is so much fun’_
  * And when he takes you with him to go to Altissia, he’s even more conflicted, as he has to marry another childhood friend for politics, but the only one he wants to be with is  _you_
  * And as the trip spirals and goes on, those feelings to care for you and protect you as more than a friend become stronger




End file.
